


Plethora of Drabbles

by kirasha



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS: Los Angeles, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: hp_halloween, Community: hp_kris_kringle, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Multi, gift drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1998-05-03
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasha/pseuds/kirasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a catch-all for various drabbles written across a multitude of fandoms. Some come from drabble exchanges. Some are the result of comment fic memes. And some are from prompts by friends/followers on LJ/DW/Tumblr. Many of them were written years ago, but appear here together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic_at_mungos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/gifts), [subtle_simmer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subtle_simmer), [myrafur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/gifts), [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts), [mnemosyne_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_1/gifts), [starstruck1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/gifts), [traintracks (coffeethyme4me)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=traintracks+%28coffeethyme4me%29), [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Spike-Drusilla-Angel triangle came to be and how the gypsy girl figured into it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Buffy, The Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters:** Angel  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> In 1998, I got involved in my first fandom. From there, I was introduced to fanfic. I got started in it as a way to work on my characterization, particularly in dialogue, as that was where my writing instructors had all noted a problem. This was the first fic I ever wrote. It was actually a prolouge, intended to lead into a larger fic. But, I lost interest in both the fic and the fandom when classes resumed that fall. I recently found the email from my old list containing this bit and thought I would share it again for posterity's sake.

"Show me your world."

With those four simple words my life was changed in the space of a heartbeat. It was every young man's dream -- beautiful woman crushing my face to her breast. Little did I know then, what I know now...

Over two hundred years have passed since that night and still I live, if feeding off the blood of others and hiding my face from the light of day can be called living. She showed me her world, just as I'd asked. And my own became a world of nightmares; some my own, some those I visited upon others. With each passing decade, I became more and more a monster in a waking dream.

Then *she* came along. She was sweet, innocent, the epitome of all that I was not...and I hated her for it. Yet, at the same time, I loved her. It was a strange love that manifested itself in a cacophony of blood and terror. She had the Sight, but she never saw me coming. Poor Drusilla; a shell of her former self, a shell inhabited by a demon who knows no shame or sorrow...a demon I opened the door for.

Of all the crimes this body has committed, it is perhaps this one that plagues me most. For it was this one act that spurred almost a century and a half's worth of death and torture and terror. Perhaps I should go back to the beginning for you. Perhaps it will help you to understand how it was my folly that ended it all.


	2. The Unsent Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily writes to her sister just prior to Halloween 1981.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Lily Potter  
>  **Rating:** General

31 October 1981

 

My Dear Sister,

I know you will be disappointed to hear from me, but I feel there are things I need to say and I fear I will not have much more time in which to say them.

You have made it clear you do not wish anything to do with me, or my family. I try to ignore it, but there are times I cant and this distance between us hurts. You are the only sister I have, the only family left from my childhood now that our parents are gone. 

Why do we fight like this? What did I do to earn this disdain and neglect? There was a time when I followed you adoringly. You were the older sister I wanted to be like as I grew up. I never wanted anything but your affections. At one time, I thought I had it.

But something changed. Me. We learned I was different. And because I was different, you seemed to feel left out. I don't believe Mum or Da ever thought any less of you for it. I never did. Even when your insecurities turned to jealousy and anger, I still hoped for a day when we could rebuild that broken connection.

I still do.

Sister, I fear the time is running out. There are things happening in this world you fear so much, things which I sometimes despair of surviving. If my fears should become real, I want you to know I still love you. I'd like to believe that somewhere in your heart, that feeling is shared.

We have not always agreed. More often than not, the only words between us have been hot and hurtful. But, we are family and if you believe nothing else, please believe that means something to me.

Love Always,  
Lily


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund watches as Peter prepares them for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia  
>  **Characters:** Edmund Pevensie  
>  **Rating:** General

The bright sunlight shone off Peter's armor and high above him, watching his elder brother with awe and admiration, Edmund swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat.

All around them, the army of Narnia waited tensely for the enemy to appear. Edmund hated waiting. It seemed like they were always waiting...waiting for the next bomb to strike, waiting for Father to come home, waiting for the war to end so they could go home. Always waiting.

And now, he was waiting for the battle which would decide the fate of a country he hadn't even known existed last week.

The centaur archers to either side of him shifted restlessly. Edmund wondered briefly if they blamed him. An aire of sadness had crept over the encampment after the girls' messenger arrived. Aslan was gone. No one had said anything. No one had treated him any differently. But, he couldn't help wondering if they blamed him all the same.

This was the bargain struck by Aslan to save Edmund's life.

The horizon grew dark, undulating like the ocean, though there was no water to be found in that direction. Shielding his eyes, Edmund could just make out the vague shapes of thousands of figures moving fast. The gryphon scout swooped down to make his report to Peter and Edmund could see his brother's shoulders slump just a little.

 _I'm sorry, Peter_ , he thought. _I'm so desperately sorry. But, you can't give up hope. Not now._

The darkening on the horizon was moving closer. Edmund could now just make out their leader astride her silver chariot driven by two large polar bears. To look on her now, he felt sick at the thought he had once believed her to be the Queen of Narnia and his benefactor. She was cold and terrifying to his sight in the harsh light of the new day.

A creature from the opposing force bellowed.

Peter glanced up at where Edmund stood above him.

Fighting a wave of nausea, Edmund nodded.

The bright sword Father Christmas had given to Peter was held aloft, the Narnian Army taking up the cry in echo to Peter's.

The war was truly beginning.


	4. Dressing For Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Charlie Weasley/Lavendar Brown  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Prompt:** Christmas Shopping
> 
> written for [magic_at_mungos](http://magic_at_mungos.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

"What about this one?"

When Lavender had asked for his help in picking out a new outfit for Christmas dinner at the Burrow, he had grudgingly agreed -- a trip to a couple of those swanky boutiques she liked, couple hours of trying on dresses, and then he'd be free. As he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he reflected that this was not what he'd had in mind. Who knew these places offered in-home samples?

"Charlie! Are you even paying attention?"

Paying attention? How could he not pay attention when she was parading around in THAT? She called it 'Santa's Little Helper' -- a short, very short, red velvet creation trimmed with white fur in all the right places. Her long chestnut hair fell in glossy waves over one shoulder as she pouted prettily at him from underneath the fluffy matching Santa hat.

"Lav, I thought we were going to go dress shopping for Christmas dinner?" Eyes following each swish of her hips as she came closer, Charlie swallowedâ€¦hard. "None of these is exactly what I think Mum's expecting to see at the family table."

"No, silly." Lavender's laugh was rich and musical, the kind that made a man want to keep her laughing just so he could hear it. "I said I wanted to pick out something to wear on Christmas. I never said anything about wearing it to dinner."


	5. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Carols
> 
> written for [magic_at_mungos](http://magic_at_mungos.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

"Come on, Moony! Hurry up! You're going to miss it!"

Remus continued at his own sedate pace, the aches of a recent transformation slowing him down only a bit. No one could keep pace with Sirius when he got into one of these moods.

"I'm not going to miss it, Pads. But you might if you knock into something and wind up in St. Mungo's with a concussion." Still, he couldn't help but smile as Sirius came back to tug on his arm and hurry him along. When he'd mentioned staying in Muggle London to look for a gift for James and Lily after completing their latest mission, Remus hadn't considered that Sirius, having grown-up in the House of Black, might consider it an adventure beyond measure! "The stores will still be there. I promise."

"The stores, maybe, but what about the carolers you told me about? And the street vendors? And the kids at the candy store window. And.."

Remus laughed warmly and pointed to the next street corner.

"Turn up there and you'll see."

By the time he caught up with Sirius, his mate was standing in awestruck silence at all the brightly colored decorations and baubs and baubles lining the street, the old fashioned chestnut cart selling freshly roasted nuts, the carols and seasonal music which seemed to pour out from all the shops lining the street.

"It's fantastic!"

"Happy Christmas, Padfoot." Remus purchased a small bag of nuts from the nearby vendor and offered one to Sirius as he came up alongside him. "Happy Christmas."


	6. Better than Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Mistletoe
> 
> written for [magic_at_mungos](http://magic_at_mungos.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

Thump!

Thump!

Hermione looked up from her book at the sound of something colliding against the wall of the house.

Thump!

Thump!

Honestly. What were those boys doing out there?

Taking care to mark her place so she could return to it, she closed the book and made her way to the window of the room she'd once shared with Ginny. It was hard not to think of more simple times when she was here, especially in this room. Their lives had changed so much with the war and then the natural progression of growing up. Now, Ginny and Harry were in Paris for the holiday and here she was still sleeping in the same room Ms. Weasley had given her as a child.

The Burrows seemed dreadfully quiet this year. Harry and Ginny weren't the only ones gone. The twins had discovered Christmas to be a busy season in the joke business and would be working at the shop until Christmas Day itself. Percy was touring the continent as part of a diplomatic team and would not return until late January and Ron was playing Quidditch who knew where this week. Which left only Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione staying at the family home, although other friends would surely stop in over the next several days.

Looking down on the Weasley's backyard, Hermione tried unsuccessfully not to smile softly as she recognized the source of the sound she'd been hearing. Bill and Charlie were both hunkered down behind snowdrifts pelting each other with snowballs. With their bright faces and cheery laughter they seemed more like a pair of errant schoolboys playing hooky on a fine winter's day than a pair of grown men and war veterans.

She pushed the window open to allow her to lean out and taunt them.

"If you two aren't careful you'll put a hole through your mother's kitchen window."

"No we won't." Bill grinned up at her from his position across the yard. "You don't think after all these years we haven't learned how to play nicely?"

"Besides," Charlie chimed in mischievously from directly beneath the window, "Mum's not the one poking her head out to give us a target."

"Charlie Weasley! You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Charlie moved to take aim at the curly head peeking so temptingly out the window. "Why don't you come down here and we'll really see who dares?"

"Yeah, Hermione. You're not afraid to come down here and join us, are you?" Even from across the yard, she fancied she could see the twinkle in Bill's eyes.

"I'll show you who's afraid," she muttered, shutting the window and grabbing her cloak before heading downstairs. She was already forming the words to a charm to summon her own snowballs by the time she stepped out the kitchen door.

But, she'd no more stepped out into the yard than she was enveloped in Charlie's strong embrace for a kiss which warmed her all the way to her toes despite the slight chill of his lips. Hermione was utterly unaware of her own soft sigh as he set her back down.

"What was that for?"

"Better than snowballs." With a grin and a shrug, Charlie indicated the mistletoe he'd been holding poised for just the moment when she stepped out. "We were thinking it was getting to be time to head in and warm up by the fire anyway."

Watching Charlie saunter inside after winking at her outrageously, Hermione turned to Bill who had come up on her other side during that curious exchange. It was with some shock that she found him watching her with a similar warmth in his eyeâ€¦and another sprig of mistletoe in the hand he reached up to hold over her head.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Later, when the three of them were ensconced on the old worn sofa in the front room, Hermione sandwiched between the both of them as they cuddled together under one of Mrs. Weasley's warm blankets and reminisced over mugs of hot cocoa, Hermione decided that maybe it hadn't been a bad thing to have everyone gone for the holiday this year.


	7. A Child is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Open Challenge, writer's choice
> 
> written for [magic_at_mungos](http://magic_at_mungos.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

James settled on the couch next to Lily, a smile warming his countenance as he looked down upon the little boy in her arms. His beautiful wife brushed a sweet little kiss across his cheek before snuggling the baby more comfortably in her arms and herself more comfortably against her proud husband.

Sirius stared at the photo in his lap, fighting back the frustration of being locked away in his parents' house when Harry needed him. Despite the circumstances of the attack on Arthur Weasley, he had enjoyed having Harry and the Weasleys around for the holiday - and Molly had outdone herself with Christmas dinner that evening!

Sighing, he started to close the photo album, silently promising to watch over his best mate's son, when a low voice at his ear stopped him. He hadn't even noticed when Remus had entered the room or leaned over the back of his chair to see what Sirius was doing.

"It will be okay, Padfoot. It will." Remus's voice was as calm and reassuring as ever, but Sirius couldn't be as sure.

"You don't know that, Moony."

"Yes, I do."

"How?" Sirius began to close the photo album once more only to have Remus' hand close warmly over his own to stop him.

Remus pointed to the photo Sirius had been looking at before.

"For unto you a Child is born, unto you a Son is given, and his name shall be Wonderful, Prince of Peace."


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
>  **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> Written as a birthday surprise for [subtle_simmer](http://subtle_simmer.livejournal.com) who should know better than to make comments that are likely to turn into little fluffy ficlets. With her encouragement, I post it here for the amusement of all. Characterization here is based our portrayal of these characters on the fiery_inception RPG, where she plays Snape and I play Lupin.
> 
> Happy Birthday, sweetie!

"Severus, please. This is becoming cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Remus squirmed with the continued teasing flicks of the other man's tongue across his navel, which were the only response to his pleas. Straining against the lengths of black silk restricting his movement at ankles and wrists -- the scarves had to be charmed, or he'd have torn them by now and had his dark tormentor pinned beneath him already -- he gasped in surprise as that wicked tongue circled one pebbled nipple just before Severus sucked it into his mouth to worry at gently with his teeth until Remus arched up off the bed from the inescapable shocks of pleasure.  
  
For the last hour, he'd been tied here, unable to do more than writhe and moan under the very thorough tongue-bathing he'd received at the hands of his lover.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
At the sound of the werewolf's groan, the dark head lifted, one thin eyebrow raised in amusement, as the man in question regarded Remus calmly before switching his attention to the other nipple, eliciting another delightfully tortured moan.  
  
"Really, Remus," Severus purred, his breath ghosting over too sensitive skin, causing his captive to shiver visibly. "I think you should be more appreciative of how I've saved your life."  
  
"Saved my --" Remus' confused inquiry was suddenly silenced by a hard, possessive kiss. The taste of chocolate and raspberries and _Severus_ , a taste he'd been craving for a week thanks to the other man's magic gel, was intoxicating and he surrendered eagerly to the urgent demands of the hot, insistent tongue now plundering the deepest recesses of his own mouth. Both men were panting heavily with desire when they broke apart.  
  
"You said this was the only way you'd survive my absence without pining away to nothing." Severus smirked briefly before returning to his self-appointed task. Hot, open mouthed kissed blazed a trail from adam's apple, where he took his time licking and sucking in counterpoint to Remus' convulsive swallows, down the lightly furred chest and past the ticklish belly button, which he had already teased and tormented for the last five minutes, until he reached the hard, hot shaft already twitching reflexively with his lover's need. Once again he drew teasing designs along the soft golden flesh with just the tip of his tongue, first along the junction of hip and left thigh, then along the junction of hip and right. By the time he applied his tongue in one long, slow lick up the entire length of the other man's arousal, he could feel Remus fairly quivering with longing beneath him.  
  
"Gods, Severus!" Remus growled, his hips jerking instinctively upwards. "I was _joking_!"  
  
Severus looked up, catching normally gentle brown eyes, now turned the color of semi-sweet chocolate with the heat of desire, in a triumphant gaze.  
  
"I know."  
  
Remus sputtered for only a moment. Then Severus' mouth was on him, engulfing his tip in moist heat, and all he could do was whimper with needy relief as skilled lips gently massaged around the pleasure nerves along the ridge where tip and shaft meet. The warm, dexterous tongue which had been his undoing circled the most sensitive tip, carefully pushing the foreskin back to lap at the soft skin beneath. Without warning, Severus took all of him in with one exquisite slide of lips and tongue along taut, aching flesh.  
  
Gliding back slowly, the infuriating man returned to toying with the head of Remus' shaft, occasionally repeating the process until Hogwarts' recently reinstated and reputedly calm and collected Defense professor was unraveling in delirious heights of pleasure, the incoherent sounds of his desire filling the room on each panting moan.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The name was dragged from his throat like a cry to heaven as the first explosive shudders of his release pulsed through him while Severus took him in even deeper, drinking down the warm flood with practiced ease.  
  
Several long, throbbing moments later, Remus felt his bonds releasing as his lover slide sinuously up his body to hold him close in the aftermath of his climax, limbs entwined in the comforting tangle of skin and flesh that had been missing in his bed for the last week. Wrapping his arms around Severus, he buried his face against one pale shoulder, inhaling the scent of musk and sex and Severus.  
  
"Are you terribly sorry the gel wouldn't wash off with soap and water," came the husky whisper in his ear just as he was drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Mm, no, not terribly." Smiling sleepily, Remus turned his head to kiss the other man softly. He supposed it was worth being covered in purple sparkles for a week if he could be assured of this method of removal. "I missed you."  
  
Silence settled over their bedroom, Severus gently stroking long fingers through his hair. It was only as unconsciousness claimed them both at last that Remus heard the whispered reply.  
  
"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the fic came from the following comments made in the OOC forum for the game before she left for a trip:
> 
>  **subtle_simmer:** Anything else you want/need from me before I go, fastest way to be assured a response is to reply here, please!  
>  **m4moony:** Hmmm.....I need a week's stockpile of hugz, written assurances you'll be back, and a smile. I want a whole lot of things, but you only have to give me purple sparklies of faerie dust and I'll be okay. *smirk*  
>  **subtle_simmer:** *Severus grudgingly waves his wand and showers the bloody werewolf with purple sparkles of faerie dust - which happens to be... cursed charmed not to come off until Severus gets home and can help... remove it.*  
>  **m4moony:** *Remus runs off into the deepest recesses of JL's mind to plot with the purple faerie dust*
> 
> *wicked grin*
> 
> Really, she should have seen it coming. :-D


	9. Winter's Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** It Only Comes Once a Year
> 
> Writtern for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

He loved to watch her like this, so free and happy. There were crystals of snow melting in her still unruly curls. The sparkle of moonlight, only just past Full, created a shimmer around her as she twirled in the back garden.   
  
"Come on Remus! Come join me!"   
  
From the doorway, he could see the twinkle of laughter in her eyes as she pouted prettily at him, this young woman who had been the only one reach through to him after war and loss had claimed his joy.   
  
"It's the first snowfall of the year."   
  
Hermione was a creature of magic. Not only because she was a witch.   
  
"It only happens once a year."   
  
But because she had bewitched love back into his empty-shell heart as surely as the fresh fallen snow bewitched the night.


	10. One Magic Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Red and Green
> 
> Writtern for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

When Remus was asleep, you couldn't tell there were ten years between them. The lines of worry eased from his face and, if he was having an especially good dream, the smile on his face was pure boyish radiance. Bill often wondered, in those moments, what his mate dreamed of to bring him such peace, if it was old friends long gone, or if, by chance, it might be new love.  
  
Tonight, Remus had fallen sleep on the sofa while waiting up for Bill to come home. The book he had been reading rested, still open, across his chest, rising and falling with each relaxed breath. There was a magic in this picture, the older man so calm and peaceful, only the red and green of faerie lights from their Christmas tree illuminating his features. What had begun as Remus taking care of Bill, helping him to adjust to his new partial-curse, had grown into something deeper, something that made Bill the one who was finally allowed to take as much care of Remus as the 'Old Wolf' took for everyone else.  
  
A quilt his mother had sent them the Christmas before lay draped over the back of the sofa. Tucking it around Remus to keep the chill off, Bill marked his place in the book and set it aside on a nearby table. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to one greying temple with a whispered "Sleep well, my wolf."  
  
Sleepy brown eyes blinked open for just a moment, long enough for a drowsy voice to mumble, "I love you, too, Bill."


	11. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Red and Green
> 
> Writtern for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

It wasn't that he'd changed.  
  
The first time he'd seen her after the war, he almost hadn't recognized her. There was a poise to her stance now, an elegance he'd never noticed before when they were in school. Gone was the bushy, untamable hair, replaced with luxurious curls cascading over her bare shoulder and he tried to ignore the image of his own hands buried within those curls, running tenderly over bare, creamy skin.  
  
She had laughed that first night, when the Weasel grabbed her from behind and twirled her around, the motion causing rich green silk to fly up just enough to tease the world with the glimpse of one smooth thigh.  
  
She had laughed and he had glowered with sudden, unexpected jealousy.  
  
When she approached him later that evening, eyes sparkling with happiness, and wished him a Happy Christmas, he could almost hear the sound the cold, aloof world of his youth made as it shattered. A flush of pleasure stained her cheeks a light red as he returned the wish while asking her to dance. Smirking triumphantly at all those around them who stopped to stare in disbelief as he led her out onto the dance, he had vowed the next year's Ministry Gala would see him entering with her on his arm.  
  
It wasn't that he'd changed.  
  
It was that she'd changed him.  
  
And in the changing, he'd found himself.


	12. Snow Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** White Christmas
> 
> Writtern for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

She shouldn't have yelled.  
  
She shouldn't have yelled and she shouldn't have taken her bad mood out on him. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong, or even anything at all. He hadn't been the one to tell her she was being transferred to a position 'upstairs' -- Ministry double-talk for anything not in Mysteries. He hadn't been the one to send her an autographed picture of himself and Harry at the latest Quidditch Players Association ball, complete with lovely dates and the holiday equivalent of 'wish you were here, but we're having so much fun without you'.  
  
Hermione was tired, cranky, and feeling left out of life.  
  
Bill was just a convenient target.  
  
She hadn't really expected him to be able to _do_ anything about the unseasonably warm weather when she had snapped out "What's the point of a Christmas that isn't white?"  
  
She hadn't really expected to feel any better when he dragged her outside, despite the strong, warm arms wrapped about her.  
  
Still, when he waved his wand and the first flakes of snow began falling just over their house, she couldn't help but remember why she loved him.


	13. Fathers Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Prompt:** Anything Goes
> 
> Writtern for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com) as part of [hp_kris_kringle](http://hp_kris_kringle.livejournal.com)

Somewhere in the house, a bell is ringing. A Christmas bell on their tree is ringing and a man is cursing softly.  
  
"Shhh, you're going to wake her."  
  
The quiet thump of boxes bumping together, contents rattling, follows.  
  
"If your constant hissing of directions hasn't woken her by now, Wolfling, nothing will."  
  
If stares can truly make a person bear their weight, the two settled upon her will have the holiday chocolates beat hands down for 'Most Weight Added During the Season'. She doesn't need to see them to know brown and blue will both share the hunted gaze and mischievous sparkle of little boys trying to be sneaky -- even if both sets of eyes belonged to grown men several years her senior.  
  
"Good thing she's a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Good thing your head was harder than that bell, you mean."  
  
A soft growl is followed by even softer murmurs.  
  
"Keep distracting me like this and, come morning, we won't have even half of Hermione's gifts arranged."  
  
"But I like distracting you, Old Wolf."  
  
More soft murmurs and a muffled smack of skin meeting skin, sharply.  
  
She tries to keep up her pretenses, feigning sleep while her lovers play Father Christmas. But, an escaped giggle gives her away. Without opening her eyes, she smiles sweetly and pulls back the bedclothes.  
  
"If you two are going to insist upon being cute, the least you could do is give me one of my presents now."


	14. Caffeinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> for [midnight_writer](http://midnight_writer.livejournal.com), my favorite Red Bull fangirl, who needs a little light-hearted cheer

"She's been like this for hours. Hours."  
  
"Come back to bed, Bill. She can't go on like this all night."  
  
Sighing in resignation, the redhead complied, sliding under the coverlets until he was spooned up behind Remus, the warmth of the older man's body stealing away the chill that had creeped into Bill's own as he stood watching Hermione work.  
  
"I think she can."  
  
Remus turned in his arms, a slight smirk teasing the corners of his mouth as he toyed with one vibrant red lock.  
  
"It's your own fault. Honestly, introducing a research hound like her to Red Bull?"


	15. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> For [myrafur](http://myrafur.livejournal.com) who's having a bad day.

"Sirius?" Remus blinked sleepily at the silhouette standing by the side of his bed. It was still dark inside Gryffindor tower and he could still hear James' light snore.  
  
"Can't sleep," he asked softly.  
  
The silhouette nodded his head.  
  
"You have a nightmare?"  
  
Sirius' shadow shook his head.  
  
"Still upset over the howler from your family this morning?"  
  
This was answered with a sound suspiciously like that of a miserable fifteen-year-old boy who was trying not to cry. Wordlessly, Remus reached up and pulled Sirius into the bed, holding on tightly as Sirius finally cried himself to sleep against Remus' shoulder.


	16. Five Times Remus Cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> For [secretsolitaire](http://secretsolitaire.livejournal.com)

1\. At five years old, little Remus didn't understand why his papa took him out to the new woodshed one night. He didn't understand why they had to move to a new house, why he had to leave the one by Papa's shop. Nor did he understand the feeling of anger inside him today, the desire to scream at Papa or hit him!  
  
But somehow, what he did understand, as he heard the lock click into place after Papa left him in the shed, was the look of frightened apology would always be in Papa's eyes when he looked at Remus.  
  
  
2\. It was luck that the first person Remus saw as he left the hospital wing was Severus Snape. At Remus' request, Madame Pomfrey had refused visits from all but the Headmaster and Severus. Only the Headmaster had come. But Remus held hope of setting things right, making amends, now that he'd been released back to the dorms.  
  
"Severus, wait!"  
  
The other boy slowly turned to stare at Remus with eyes as cold and dark as the midnight sky in December.  
  
"Stay away from me, werewolf." The Slytherin never looked back at the miserable boy he left alone in the shadows.  
  
  
3\. His first thought upon waking was that the bright sun was mocking him. How could it shine so brightly when, inside, he knew he was dying? The evidence of his frenzied attempts to rip the world apart was scratched into the magically reinforced walls. He had thought the beast's rage would have expunged the aching pressure squeezing in upon his heart.  
  
But it hadn't.  
  
And now, it seemed as if nothing ever would.  
  
Two weeks earlier, he had had friends...family. Now, even the wolf howled with grief over the loss and the betrayal of one he had seen as pack.  
  
  
4\. The hushed stillness just before dawn was always his favorite time. The pinkish grey light seemed to make everything magical and new. There was hope in the dawn. Hope for a new day, a new life, a new love.  
  
That morning was even brighter after the miracle of the night before.  
  
The dark-haired man beside him shifted in his sleep, drawing the arm about Remus' waist tighter, as though never to let go. It was a new and wondrous feeling, this comforting warmth beside him in bed. But, still nothing to words spoken the night before.  
  
"I forgive you, Remus."  
  
  
5\. Remus pushed through the rubble, all that was left of the Chamber of Secrets and Lord Voldemort's bid for power. Next to the spot where the 'Dark Lord' had fallen, lay the crumpled form of the spy who had ultimately brought him down, brought down himself by the vengeance of his former Master.  
  
Kneeling by the unconscious form, he searched hesitantly for a pulse, unsure yet if he was hoping to find one or not. At the brush of his fingers, closed eyes dragged open and he was given his answer with a simple, sardonic request.  
  
"Remus? Take me home."


	17. Recompense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is without his potion and tries a thoroughly unsuitable muggle remedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> For [Syne](http://mnemosyne_1.livejournal.com), whose request was:
> 
> _Remus and Severus - Severus feels guilty about outing Remus, and as an apology finds out where Lupin is living and brings the Wolfsbane as an apology. When he gets there, he finds that Remus has doped himself up in preparation for the full - Severus has to sober him up before he can take the Wolfsbane. weepy!Remus and eyerolling!Severus a bonus. Smutty ending = yay? :D_
> 
> _you can take as much or as little of that as you want..._

Remus Lupin had accepted his fate with the same calm dignity with which he'd done everything for as long as Severus had known him. Once his secret was out, the werewolf had quietly packed his bags, informed the headmaster of his resignation, and left for the village station before any but Potter had been the wiser. Severus had watched from a third floor window as the coach and gruesome four passed the main gate, the first stabs of regret pricking his consciousness. The damned werewolf had gotten under his skin again, just like always, and made him rethink his stubborn grudges.

Which was why he was now standing in the kitchen of the man's tiny cottage, holding a steaming goblet of wolfsbane potion and staring at what was most decided NOT a calm, dignified man.

Severus couldn't recall ever seeing a man in this state before. Judging from the empty bottle tipped on its side on the floor, Lupin had consumed at least one bottle of Ogden's Finest Mental Breakdown Enabler. That alone would have explained why the man was now a trembling, weeping heap beneath the table, while his back door had been left wide open. But, the presence of an equally empty pill bottle indicated to him Lupin had done something even more stupid than merely get drunk.

"Lupin! What in the name of Merlin's Bloody Bollocks have you done?!?!"

The werewolf started vilently at the shout, head rising so swiftly it banged against the table before he was aware enough to duck it before crawling out from underneath it. Large brown eyes blurred with tears met Severus' confusion and surprise written clearly in their depths.

"S...Severus? What are you...how did you...?"

"Really, Lupin. Anyone could have walked in with your door wide open that way." Sniffinf haughtily, Severus stepped into the room, placing his offering on the table. "I brought you this month's dose. But, I see I shouldn't have bothered. What did you take, idiot wolf? Muggle sleeping pills?"

Lupin muttered something incoherent as Severus reached for the discarded bottle. It was, as Severus had suspected, a muggle remedy. But, not quite what he'd suspected.

"Estrogen!! Lupin, you have got to be joking!"

"It's supposed to help with the aggression," the werewolf said miserably. "Less aggression, calmer werewolf. I...did you say this month's dose?"

"Yes, you dolt." Sighing Severus rolled his eyes and tossed the empty bottle onto the counter. "But, it was obviously a wasted effort. It's no use you taking it now. Who knows what might happen if you mix it with that amount of alcohol and-- What are you staring at?!"

Lupin had pulled himself shakily to his feet and was looking up at Severus with a soft almost dreamy expression that had Severus backing up as far as he could in trepidation -- which was only about three inches, thanks to the table that was now behind him. Nothing that caused that sort of unfocused glazing of Lupin's gaze could bode well for Severus.

"You made me the wolfsbane."

"Yes."

"I rather thought you despised me."

"I do."

"I see. So, it's poisoned, then?"

"What?! I did not poison you, you stupid beast." Severus glared at the man who was now leaning up against him as if he would use Severus as a crutch to hold him up. "I..."

"You...what, Severus?" Lupin's body now pressed along every inch of Severus, causing both of them to flush with remembered boyhood desires. The other man's glazed eyes took on an almost fevered gleam, a new heat rising in them to dry the remainder of his tears. Severus couldn't quite remember the last time they had been this close, despite the past year spent working in the same castle. He'd forced himself to forget...

"If I had wanted to poison you, I would have done so before now and saved myself the trip," he huffed finally.

"Why Severus! You do care!" The soppy outcry was followed immediately by the blasted man's arms flying up around Severus' neck.

"Lupin, you are drunk and the transformation will be upon you shortly. Pull yourself together!"

Grabbing the other man by the waist, Severus maneuvered them around until he was supporting the werewolf as they stumbled across the room toward the rest of the cottage. Pausing in the doorway, he turned and flicked his wand at the back door, closing and locking it before they continued on. Turning left down the hallway, more because it was the only direction available than out of any sort of intuition, he helped Lupin into his bedroom.

"You know, Severus, I don't normally make a habit of inviting strange men into my bedroom."

"Don't get any funny ideas, Lupin." Although, if the hand groping Severus' arse was any indication, that it was too late for that admonition. "I am going to put you to bed, get you some sobering draughts, dredge your system of those blasted hormones, and ifyou're lucky, there will still be time for you to drink the wolfsbane potion."

They walked in silence until they reached Lupin's room and Severus helped him to sit on the bed. As Severus turned to give the man some privacy to remove his clothes, Lupin's hand closed on Severus' arm.

"It's alright, Severus. I forgive you."

Startled, Severus shot the werewolf a hard look, then nodded shortly before his expression softened just a fraction and he held out a vial pulled from somewhere in his cloak.

"Sobbering draught, Lupin."


	18. All the Good Ones Are Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor stumbles into the O.Z. and manages to get on Cain's possessiveness flaring on the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Tin Man, Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Wyatt Cain/Glitch, Raw, Nymphadora Tonks  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> Anonymous request:
> 
> _YAR!_
> 
> _I would looooooove a TinMan/HarryPotter x-over...I don't really care why or how or what even happens. I'll leave those details up to you! ^_~_
> 
> _Though if you MUST have details, I would at least like ONE of the HP characters to start blatantly hitting on Glitch and Cain getting increasingly irritated!_
> 
> _*squee*_

"You mean there's an entire magical population hidden amoung the Othersiders that we've never heard of?"

From where he stood behind the former Advisor, Wyatt thought he could almost hear the cogs and wheels in what remained of Glitch's brain grinding into full whirl as he stared eagerly at the newest arrival to The O.Z. For himself, Wyatt wasn't sure what to make of the woman walking between them through the corridors of the Palace other than her hair was making his teeth stand on edge. No one's hair should ever be that shade of pink.

"Well, we keep it quiet otherwise it would just be one giant headache of PR problems and lunatics with torches trying to burn people at the stake."

From the moment they had left the Queen's presence, Glitch and this girl had chattered about this world and that. It really shouldn't have bothered Wyatt so much. Glitch wouldn't have been Glitch if he didn't get excited over such a prospect as an entirely new magical culture just a travel storm away. If the man hadn't been unconsciously dominating the girl's attention with questions, Wyatt would have insisted they stop so that Raw, walking just behind them, could heal whatever was wrong with the headcase.

It wasn't Glitch who was irritating the hell out of him just then. It was...

"What did you say your name was again, Miss?"

"Tonks."

"Tonks?" Wyatt looked perplexed a moment. "Is that a first name or a last name?"

"Only name," the girl bit out tersely at the same time Raw murmured "Nymphadora" with a hint of amusement. Apparently the viewer's insight struck a nerve. "Do not call me Nymphadora!"

"Right," Cain drawled noncomittally. What the hell kind of name was Nymphadora.

"My mother was an idiot with names," Tonks said gruffly. "Runs in her family."

"Well, I think Nymphadora is a perfectly splendid name," Glitch declared. "Some thing you have to live up to, certainly. And certainly not boring."

"No, I guess it's not boring." Slipping an arm through that of the headcase, the girl smiled broadly. "I like you Mr. Ambrose. You have a sense of humor a girl can appreciate."

Bold as you please, Wyatt watched in annoyance as the chit leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on the headcase's cheek. Glitch's cheeks took on a rosey flush, one that made him look absolutely adorable on most days, but which only added to Wyatt's irritation then.

"Do...do I know you?"

The glitch came unexpectedly, causing the former advisor to trip over his feet as well as the words as he tried to extricate himself from the girl's grasp. In seconds, Wyatt was smoothly maneuvering to Glitch's other side in an instant. He took the other man's elbow gently to draw his attention.

"Steady, Sweetheart. This is Nymphadora Tonks. Remember, she came to investigate the Sorceress' travel storms?"

"My name--!" It was the outhersider's turn to stumble, her indignation blinding her to the shallow steps the little group had paused alongside. Although the trip did nothing to better the already less than graceful impression Wyatt had created of her, it did serve to distract her long enough that, once she regained her own balance, she did not launch immediately into a tirade at the use of her given name.

"Wyatt! What...? Oh, right, the storms. Sorry, that's why they call me Glitch, I'm afraid. Synapses don't always fire right."

Laughing, Glitch leaned briefly against Wyatt to regain his equilibrium before launching into another barrage of questions about the magical culture of the otherside. Over his head, Wyatt met the suddenly shrewd gaze of their guest with a level one of his own. The pink hair that had been the start of his annoyance with her suddenly faded to a dark auburn a few shades richer than a simple mousy brown.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Glitch exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. "Wyatt! Did you see? What a wonderful trick! Can you teach me? I bet I'd look ravishing as a blonde!"

Wyatt smirked indulgently, eyes never leaving those of the girl who was now the recipient of every ounce of Glitch's tendency to want to take things apart and study them, the weight of which seemed too much for her. Shoulders slumping, she mumbled something about being born with it before glancing between the two men once more.

"Why am I always drawn to the gay ones?"


	19. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's never liked thunderstorms. Bill knows this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley  
>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
> Writtern for [starstruck1986 ](http://starstruck1986%20.livejournal.com) as part of [hp-halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com)

Lightning flashed outside the window, illuminating the room for one sharp moment. Bill lay on his back, one arm propped beneath his head as he watching the storm out the window. He counted to four before the roll of thunder shook the small cottage.  
  
Then he counted to four again and smiled when the sound of something or someone bumping against the table in the hall outside his bedroom. The door opened as another flash of lightning lit up the room. His brother Charlie stood in the doorway, arms crossed defensively across his chest.  
  
As the thunder crashed around them once more, Bill pulled the bedclothes back just in time for his brother to launch himself underneath. Bill wrapped the blankets around them both, chuckling as Charlie burrowed against him. "Still scared of thunderstorms after all these years?"  
  
"Was never afraid," Charlie mumbled against Bill's shoulder, nipping the skin lightly.  
  
"Liar." Bill pushed his thigh between Charlie's. His hands moved soothingly over Charlie's back. "You haven't been able to sleep alone during a thunderstorm since that night we got caught in the graveyard during one."  
  
Charlie smirked and cupped Bill's arse, pulling their hips closer together. "My plan all along."


	20. The Other Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** NCIS: Los Angeles  
>  **Characters:** Sam Hanna/Marty Deeks  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Prompt:** Matching rings. They have them, they buy them, the team sees them, whatever.
> 
> (written for ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html))

"How is it the four of us go undercover and I get Kensi throwing a purse, a vase, and several chotchkies at my _head_ , while _you_ get Callen plastered to you like an old playbill on the wall of the Pantages?" When his question was met with silence, Marty filled that silence with more of his own commentary. "He left a hickey on purpose, didn't he? That is so like him. Explain to me again why you felt the need to tell your partner? Because, I gotta tell ya, his oh-so-not-subtle teasing? So not awesome."  
  
Again, there was silence.  
  
"You're not even listening to me, are you? You've blocked every word I'm saying. I see how it is. Go out. Get a hickey from your partner who you have eye sex with across the bullpen all the time. Get shot at -- and saved by _me_ , I might add. And, then ignore the man who saved your life. No, that's okay."  
  
When there was _still_ silence as his only response, Marty huffed irritably at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I'm just talking to myself, aren't I? I'll bet, when I get out there, you're not even there."  
  
Two strong arms wrapping around him from behind had Marty nearly jumping out of his skin. How did he _do_ that? Marty was even looking at the mirror and _still_ didn't see him approach. "Okay, that might be a little awesome," he added, tilting his head forward and to the side as kisses were trailed hot and wet along his neck.  
  
"I told G because he's my partner." Sam's voice, all low and smooth in his ear had this strange affect of making Marty's knees go watery, like when he just missed the rhythm of a wave and had to bend to compensate. "And he's the one person I'd trust to look after you if anything happened to me."  
  
"I don't need looking after." In the mirror, he saw Sam raise an eyebrow. "I don't," he insisted. But, that only earned him one of those indulgent little smirks Marty knew meant Sam was trying not to laugh at him. He also secretly thought it was Sam's way of remaining Mr. Tough SEAL and not admiting he found Marty's antics adorable. Marty didn't mind being adorable. He was good at adorable. He'd rather be dangerous, sexy. But, he could do adorable...if Sam was the sort of man who'd ever say the word. "No respect."  
  
"You want respect?"  
  
For a big man, Sam moved _really_ fast, Marty thought as he found himself suddenly turned around so the hard edge of the sink dug into his butt. But, that was okay with Marty as it meant the hard edges of one Sam Hanna were pressed up against him from the front. It made it hard to think, all surrounded by heat and muscle like that. But, Marty didn't need to think to keep babbling. "Yeah. I want respect. I think I've earned a little respect from your partner instead of jokes and gag gifts. I mean, not a lot of respect. He's Secret Agent Man and all that and that's cool, man. But, seriously? What kind of gift was that? Hm? Sa-?"  
  
Really not fair.  
  
At least, that's what Marty would have been thinking if his train of thought hadn't been totally derailed by Sam deciding the best way to get him to shut up was to give his mouth something else to do. Marty could argue, he supposed; it was much better to just go along with it, especially when Sam's hands were on his hips and leaning in until Marty was bent backwards over the sink just enough that he needed to grab onto Sam's hips as well to keep his balance.  
  
Sam shifted just slightly and Marty groaned. _Much_ better.  
  
"Stop obsessing over him."  
  
Marty wasn't sure when he'd closed his eyes, but opening them at Sam's words murmured against his lips Marty found himself staring up into an expression so soft it took him by surprise every time he saw it.  
  
"G Callen is not the center of the world. He's definitely not the center of my world." Sam brushed the back of his knuckles over Marty's cheek. "G is my partner, my friend. But, you're the one I'm spending the rest of my life with, Marty. You don't have to keep competing with him. It was never a competition, anyway."  
  
Sighing, Marty opened his mouth to respond, but Sam was one step ahead of him and employed the same method of shutting him up he'd just used to prevent Marty saying anything more. He should probably complain, but, really, kissing Sam? So not a hardship. He might even have started talking _more_ just to make his lover stop him more often.  
  
"But, still. Sam. That gift?"  
  
"What about it?" Sam asked with a chuckle.  
  
"What about it?" Marty just stared. "What about it? Sam! He bought us matching cock rings for 'married in secret' wedding gift!"


	21. No More Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** NCIS: Los Angeles  
>  **Characters:** Sam Hanna/G Callen  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Prompt:** Sam and G follow a lead all the way to NY and when the case is wrapped up, there's time for something fun. Callen suggests a club, Sam suggests city hall.
> 
> (written for ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html))

"This does not look like _a nice, quiet pub in which to grab a beer_." G eyed the front steps of the official building with one raised eyebrow and a frown on his face.  
  
"We need to make a stop here for a small errand, first." Sam had that calm, patient expression G had come to associate with trying to get him to do things for his own good. It was the little smile that appeared anytime there was a hospital to visit or a balanced healthy meal to eat or even a bed to be slept in rather than a bedroll on the floor or a couch.  
  
"What kind of errand?" G asked, falling into step with his partner as they ascended the steps, though he was still suspicious about this whole set-up. What kind of errand could they have at the courthouse?  
  
"The kind that can only be done inside. It won't take long and then we can go out and celebrate just like I promised."  
  
G was still skeptical. But, he followed Sam as the other man led the way, trusting he'd find out what this was about eventually. Of course, it was only because it _was_ Sam that G was going along at all. "We're in a courthouse in Brooklyn," he said as the turned a corner. "How is this remotely connected to a Petty Officer AWOL from Pendleton with a truckload of arms and munitions?"  
  
"It's not." And there was that little smile again.  
  
"You let Hetty talk you into trying one of her specialty teas again, didn't you? I told you the last time that mold will do funny things to a man's mind."  
  
Sam stopped outside the door to the county clerk's office, turning to G and crossing his arms. "How long have we known each other, G?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"And how long have we been partners?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Lovers?"  
  
This time both G's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was something they never discussed in public. "Three."  
  
"And have I ever asked you for more than what we have or indicated it wasn't enough?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"But, you still doubt it will last, no matter how many ways I find to show you I will always have your back, always be at your side both on the job and off?" Sam's voice was just as calm and even as ever. And, G still felt about three inches tall because he did have his doubts. He wasn't proud of them. But, he couldn't help it. His glass had been half-empty long before Sam had systematically set about trying to fill it.  
  
Sam pulled something small from his pocket. "I love you, G. I'm not going anywhere. And if this is what it takes to stop that surprised look in your eyes every morning you wake up in our bed and I'm still next to you, then this is what we're going to do." This, turned out to be a simple gold band Sam held out to G with one hand. "Marry me, G. We've already done the 'better' and the 'worse'. We'll skip 'sickness'. Between saving your ass and keeping you decently fed, 'in health' is a life's work as it is," he added with a smirk.  
  
Speechless wasn't a word G was overly familiar with, yet it was the most apt word to cover his reaction to that ring. Eyes going back and forth between his partner and that ring, his mind raced trying to find the catch, the joke. Only, there didn't seem to be one. "What about not telling anyone? Wanting to stay partners and not have to transfer? And, we both own our houses. What are we going to do with two houses? And your kids? How are they going to feel about a second daddy?"  
  
"G."  
  
His name and a warm hand on his shoulder. That was all it took to calm G's panicked outburst.  
  
"G, we'll work it out. Kids are pretty resiliant. And they like you. You're already family. We can rent my house out. It doesn't have the memories yours does. We'll figure out how to stay partners and if we can't..." Sam shrugged.  
  
"And you call me insane," G grumbled, at which Sam only smiled.  
  
"Stop it. I can see your mind working, looking for all the angles." Sam put his hands on G's shoulders and G let himself be pulled closer. "There aren't any angles here. Just you and me watching each other's backs for a lot longer than our tenure at NCIS would ever last." He held up the ring in front of G again. "I'm going to be there the morning you realize this is real, not a cover."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be the reason you couldn't keep a promise," G said at last, wrapping his hand over Sam's and the ring he was going to let his partner put on his finger.  
  
"I'm a man of my word." Their lips brushed for a moment before Sam turned and opened the door to the clerk's office so they could get their liscense and waiver'  
  
"You know," G couldn't help but add as they went in. "I hate needles."  
  
This time, he didn't mind the little smile he got from Sam in response. "No blood test, G."


	22. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself tempted for all the wrong reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Characters:** Harry Potter/Teddy Lupin  
>  **Rating:** Explicit
> 
> Writtern for [traintracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com) as part of [hp-halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com)

"You remind me of your dad."

"Tell me?"

It was such an innocent request and, yet, Harry knew the answer was as complicated as the reasons why he'd followed Teddy into Ron's old room as the Halloween revels at the Burrows wound down for another year. The similarities in Teddy's silhouette as he stood at the window were almost too much.

"He was a remarkable man." Harry spoke quietly, sharing his memories for longer than he could judge. He spoke until his voice faltered from over emotion. But, when he went to apologize, he found himself instead pinning his twenty-year old godson to the window sill, mouths fused together, tongues curling around each other.

It started with such an innocent request. Or so he thought. Now every time they meet in secret, every time Harry buries himself balls deep in Teddy's body and fucks him until they're both too tired to remember why this is wrong, every time he winces as his robes scrape across the scratches Teddy leaves down his back, Harry tells himself it's the last time. Next time he will be strong enough to say no.

But, the last time only lasts until the next innocent request.

"Tell me how I remind you of him."


	23. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clandestine meeting between two wizards on a night of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Pairing:** Severus/Regulus  
>  **Rating:** Teen
> 
> Writtern for [cruisedirector](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/) as part of [hp-halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)

Firelight and shadows danced around the stone circle in counterpoint to the dancers' circle within it. The moon had hidden her face behind the clouds, withholding her blessing from the revelers below carrying out the harvest rites passed down by their ancestors. Down below, in the shadow of the hill, two darker shadows watched for a moment.

"Look at them. Playing at magic as if they have any understanding it."

From their hidden campsite in the mouth of a cave, Regulus studied his companion's profile, illuminated by the bonfires in the distance. "Ignore them, Severus. I didn't ask you to meet me to discuss muggle nonsense."

"Why did you ask to meet me?" Severus inquired, coming to join him at the small camp fire.

Regulus smirked. "Why do I always ask to meet you?"

"To whinge about your mother, your brother, mudbloods, and the fashion faux pas du jour." Severus ticked off each on his fingers. "In that order."

"And then?" Regulus prompted, one hand fisting in Severus' robes to give a little tug.

"You may have to remind me."

An hour later, as they lay tangled together by the dying fire, Regulus whispered against Severus' shoulder. "I missed you."


End file.
